Fatal Secret
by Littleblackkat2
Summary: Saddly Satoshi can't get over the fact that he hurt his only love but when his love get's hit and loses his memory he belives he has a second chance. What does fate have in store for the little Hikari and why is Dark looking at Krad werid.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Secret **

**By: A littleblackkat2 **

**A/N: Sorry about Cold Fire…wasn't feeling it. Anyway I own no one in this story. All characters belong to the creator of D.N.Angel. Enjoy…I hope.**

_Begin Dream:_

_From a far all was quiet until footsteps could be heard pounding the pavement in frantic moves. The source, a boy…a boy with a very hard outlook on life right now…a hurt boy. The boy in question is running away but why? Who knows? He just keeps running, hurt and confused, until the words escape. "How could he hurt me…I thought he loved me!" he shouts to the dying nature around him Nature's only answer is the roar of thunder that causes the earth to rumble. "Why!" he shouts again, his crimson spikes blowing in the harsh wind. He stops running in the middle of a barren street and sinks to the ground. All was quiet except for the sobs of a hurt boy and the rolls of thunder. He sits there in his tears and then whips his head around to a sound only to find it's too late._

_End Dream._

A scream pierced the night like a knife pierces skin and screeches pulled the world to a stop. A young man about 20 years in age looks back in surprise with his violet eyes to find crimson pools set a blaze with fear. "Diasuke" he calls but no answer. He calls again but the same result until he reaches back and hugs the child. Crimson eyes stained with fear now awoke to confusion as they found their way out of the hell the mind that controls them suffers. Lips part in a gentle soothe as the arms tighten around the younger form. Violet eyes well up in tears as the arms release the younger from. "Diasuke…are you alright" the older form speaks.

"Dark…I'm fine…it was just a nightmare" the younger form soothes but as soon as he says nightmare he shivers in an unexpected wave of fear. The older form whose name is Dark gives the younger form a concerned look before turning around and starting up the item again. The younger form is startled by the sudden jolt but shakes the fear away and lies back down, drifting into slumber once again.

Hikari Mansion:

"Krad…" an alluring voice called "when are you ever going to stop arranging things without me knowing." The body belonging to the voice stood and came into the light. Soft blue hair blew slightly in the wind as he turned to stare at another figure that was hidden in the shadows. "Brother…I'm sorry but I couldn't say no. You do miss your love don't you?"

"Yeah…but after what father did…I can't even look at that angelic face without feeling like shit" the blue haired boy of about 17 turned away and began to silently cry. The figure came to light and revealed an astonishing young man about 22 years in age, his long golden hair ruffled slightly in the breeze as he walked closer to his younger. His brother looked up to his elder with tears in his eyes and his elder brushed them away with his finger. "Satoshi…" concern colored his slightly accented voice "You love him don't you?"

"Yes"

"And he loved you?"

"Yes…"

"Then chances are he still does"

"Krad…" his midnight eyes became very soft as he looked to his elder.

"And he will understand" he became very silent as his elder had hugged him. He was surprised because his elder hugged him about as much as a cat lets a fish live. He cried into the soft fabric that clothed his elder's upper half. He drowned in his feelings until he was very tired and sleepy. The elder sensed this and made sure he held the boy tight, feeling intense anger inside. 'You will pay…Father.'

Morning:

"Daaarrrkkk! You said it was only five minutes away" big crimson eyes grew into a glare as he stared at violet.

"Well I lied! But now it really is…"

"What's wrong" the young boy asked, dawning a look of concern.

"Nothing…I just miss someone" his eyes became expressionless

"Oh" In all his years the young boy named Diasuke never seen his brother so…sad. It was hard to watch, day after day, as his brother named Dark became more depressed and even angry at nothing. Diasuke really hoped this person was here on vacation with them. He wanted his brother's pain to end. Dark looked at Daisuke suddenly with a playful glint in his violet eyes. "Oh Daisuke"

"Y…yes" Daisuke's seen that glint before and it was not a good thing.

"We're here!" and with that he pounced into the backseat and began to furiously tickle his younger brother. Daisuke couldn't breathe already by Dark's pounce but now that he was being tickled he thought he would die. "Say 'I'm a Barbie girl'

"Ahhh…N…o..." he said though his little fit of laughter

"Fine then…sucker punch!"

"No…No…Nyahhh!"

"Say it then"

"I'm a…Barbie girl!" he said defeated. Dark nodded and released his younger brother to get out of the car. Daisuke followed rubbing his abused sides and arm.

The car was taken by a chauffeur and guided into a garage that was nearly twenty times bigger than any normal one. Dark whistled and rocked back on his heels "Money seems to be this places theme" he says smirking. Daisuke on the other hand walks up to the front step and knocks on the door. Dark runs after him yelling "Wait" like a murderer was about to appear but it's too late. The door swings open and a man dressed in a white robe appears. Dark lets out a breath of relief and happiness as he sees the man there. "Oh Krad…it's…it's just you" hurt touched the eyes of the golden haired man but was quickly replaced by understanding.

"My brother's upstairs right now"

"Oh…" happy smirk "Think we could leave them alone and play." Krad blushed and turned away. "You're a pervert"

"You know it…" Dark said eyeing Krad. Daisuke, totally lost, just stepped past Krad and into the house. "Wait…NO!" Dark and Krad yelled in unison but it was again to late. Diasuke had come face to face with a pale boy about his age with midnight eyes. His eyes widened as if in fear then he fell backward. The midnight eyed male was quick to think and caught him. Daisuke looked at him with a blank stare as he held him up but when he was on his feet his eyes burned in confusion. "I'm sorry" he gushed "I didn't mean to it was just a long trip I…"

"Its fine" the alluring voice answered "I know you must be tired so feel free to use the rooms upstairs"

"Thank you" the crimson eyed boy bowed and let himself be led into a room. Krad and Dark watched in concern as they walked away.

"I hope this is a good thing…Krad"

"I hope so too love."

_A/N: Ugh I write so badly…**starts to cry**_

_Rei: Don't cry_

_Alexander: _… _she is kinda crappy_

_Little: **Cries more**_

_Alexander: **sighs** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Secret: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Again I own no one in this story but I have cookies. Lots and Lots of cookies!**

**Rei: I wonder where all my cookies went!**

Satoshi led the way to his own room (for he and Diasuke would be sharing it.) and showed him everything in one movement. "Bathrooms, living room, and bedroom" he whispered half-heartily to Daisuke. It wasn't the rooms fault it was so boring and he found interest in the boy walking around it and dropping subtle phrases. "Wow you house is nice Mr. Hikari"

"Daisuke" he shuddered at the sound of his angel's name "You don't have to call me Mr. Hikari…just Satoshi"

"But…"

"Sa-to-shi, say it with me"

"Satoshi"

"Right and Thank you" he let a smile play across his pale lips. Daisuke smiled back warmly at his kindness then yawned. "Oh that's right…feel free to use the bed while I get your things" he turned to leave when Daisuke asked where it was again. "Second door on your right" he pointed to a door with ivory details embedded on its black undercoat. "Thanks"

"Anytime," and with that he left.

Satoshi walked though corridor after corridor deep in thought. _'Why did they choose me to resurrect his memory? All it'll do is cause him pain beyond belief. Why does fate plague me so much?' _He shook his head of thought then, saddened and dismayed. His mind wondered on one question _'Why him.'_

He had finally gotten downstairs after thinking and wandering around in circles. The sight he saw when he got down there scarred him for life for on the sofa in the 'main' living room lay Dark and Krad kissing roughly and half naked. Midnight eyes widened at the sight then turned cold again. He never knew that his brother was that involved with Dark. He just silently took Daisuke's suitcase and lugged it upstairs.

He got to the bedroom in minutes because he had to drag the damned suitcase up all those damned stairs. "I really hate this place" he huffed as he entered the room. He saw Daisuke's red hair and thought he must be asleep so he just left the suitcase by the bed. But when he go there he was entranced by the sight of his angel. He lay sleeping on his side with his hand inches away form his face, his pink lips were slight parted and his shirt was unbuttoned reveling a creamy chest. _'How I miss his body_' Satoshi unconsciously licked his lips then got up to leave with pain settling heavily on his heart.

Meanwhile:

Dark and Krad lay in each other arms, after years of separation in bliss (another story). Krad looked at his mate who had left him all those years ago and smiled. He wasn't going anywhere anymore…he would make sure of that.

After sitting three for about two or three minutes Krad finally spoke those three words that Dark wanted to hear for forever. Tears welled up in his eyes as He held him tighter. "Krad…I love you too…I love you so much."

"I know love. But to more important matters."

"Dai and Sato" Krad nodded

"I know that fate is repeating our mistakes though them but it…way to hard to watch"

"I know…Dai's been walking around in sleep deprived slumps ever since the 'accident.'

"Sato hasn't spoken to anyone but me in the two years after what my father did." Krad pushed him closer into a light kiss. "but darling we can't let it kill them like it almost did us…I will stop my father's plan to break us apart buy tearing them apart., literally." He let go of Dark and beckoned with his hand to follow. Dark was hesitant at first. He knew what was about to happen but took the hand offered to him.

Upstairs:

Satoshi lay in the guest room, deep in thought again. _'Daisuke forgot but why?' _unlike Krad, Satoshi had not heard about the accident. He shifted _'why did my father pull us apart.' _ He repeated the same question in his mind, over and over until he eventually got a headache from tears. _'Daisuke' _His mind raced with the memories of his angels smiling face when he'd kiss him, how his eyes lit up when he held him, how he'd scream his name when he'd make love to him. He shifted to lie on his stomach and then couldn't help it. He got up. _'I will never let anyone hurt him again'_

He quietly but swiftly made it downstairs only to find the living room was bare. Dark and Krad had left. He sighed to himself _'no nightmares.' _ He walked towards the door when suddenly he heard a cry. _'Daisuke' _he rushed back upstairs in such speed most would think it inhuman. "Daisuke!" he called as he searched the room. He found him in the bathroom in the fetal position. "Dai…" was all he could get out before the boy eased out of the position and slowly walked toward him. "Daisuke…What's wrong?" he asked as the boy neared him. Daisuke said nothing but instead fell right where he was. Satoshi's instincts kick in again as he caught the sleeping boy in his arms. _'Daisuke'_

Satoshi, having carried Daisuke into his room, now watched over the boy with authority only matched by that of a tiger to its young. He sat with his elbows on his knees in a wooden chair._ 'Daisuke…what happened to you?' _was all he could think about at the time. He shivered involuntarily as the night replayed itself.

_Flashback, Satoshi's p.o.v_

_It was a dark night and I decided to go out for just a minute to get some air after our little 'playtime' was done. Daisuke looked so cute when he pouted at me saying "Sato-kun stay for a little while longer.' I smiled at him, something I rarely do, then brushed his cheek. "I just need a little air, Daisuke. Would you like to come with me?" he jumped up._

"_Yes!" he hugged me and the feeling of his bare skin made me shiver. _

_After putting on our clothes we left but I had no Idea we were being followed. Daisuke begins to chatter about school but I don't mind because his idle chatter made everything better. We were nearing an impasse when it happened. My father jumped out and greeted us._

"_What do you want...father"_

"_Why Satoshi" he said with fake kindness "I'm doing you a kindness"_

"_What do you mean…Father"_

"_Why I'm going to show your little friend what you really are" Daisuke eyes widened and my own widened as well._

"_No!"_

"_Yes…" he pulled an envelope and handed it to Daisuke, "go on open it"_

_He did and the thing he saw made his wide eyes narrow. _

"_Satoshi" he said in a quiet voice "What are these" he showed me the crest my family bore and I stammered._

"_I….It's…Our…Crest."_

"_And why didn't you tell me you were my enemy"_

"_I didn't think you'd love me anymore" he smiled and came over to hug me. Just then my Father took out an item, threw it to me knowing I would catch it, and used the necklace I bear to control my body. "Daisuke run" I wanted to say but the gun fired and missed Daisuke by a hair's breath. He looked at me and started to cry. "Why?" I didn't answer him, I couldn't, I was paralyzed with confusion. He slapped me and ran. My father smiled as he showed me the item used to control the necklace. I cried out for Daisuke and started to attack my father. He just moved out of the way with ease and pushed me to the ground. Tears streamed down my eyes as I lay there. My heart was broken that day as I curled up into a ball and began to cry. I hated me Father even more then._

_End Flashback:_

I started to cry right then. My body suddenly felt heavy so I leaned back in the chair. _'I will make you pay Father!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatal Secret: Chapter 3**

Hours passed in this shallow room as the young Hikari and the young Niwa slept. Nothing stirred; nothing was heard until a scream for more woke the young Niwa. He sat upright, quickly looking around in fear and panic, then in calming breathes managed to rise. He noticed immediately that the boy from before was asleep in the chair beside him, so he pulled the blanket off the bed to give to him. He sat back down on the bed, in thought. _'Who are you? Why do I feel this way? Why do I find him attractive'_ these thoughts ran though his mind like a mouse trying to escape from its prey. He stared at him for a while taking in his sleeping figure. He was so lost in thought though; he didn't notice the boy stir until he had poked him. "Oww"

"Then you shouldn't stare. It's not very nice"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Was…" he looked around dazed for a minute then turned to Daisuke. His breath caught as soon as Satoshi looked at him with those midnight eyes.

"Ummm…Satoshi"

"Yes"

"Why are you staring?"

"Because you stared at me…"

"So this is revenge"

"No…more like ogling" Daisuke shot him an incredulous look then looked at his feet, blushing. "So you find me attractive…"

"Yes." Daisuke shot him the same look _'he's bold.'_

"Oh…" he really couldn't answer because he was at a lost for words. This boy that everyone talked about was having as much effect as his mother did when he was born. His chest tightened as Satoshi moved closer. "Would you like to go out?"

"Ummm…"

"Our brothers are busy so we need to keep entertained right" A soft smile graced his pale face. Daisuke felt like the world had just stopped when he smiled _'so familiar.' _

"Ummm…sure"

"Fine then…" the smile became more pronounced. Daisuke was beckoned with a hand, which he graciously took, and led to the bathroom. "Feel free to freshen up while I prepare the reservations" Daisuke only nodded.

While Daisuke showered, Satoshi was the unfortunate soul that heard Dark's cry for Krad. _'Ewww!!!!...never sleep again that's it. Stay awake, wide awake. Drink coffee. Lots and lots of coffee_. C_offee is now my friend." _He twitched at the sound of his brothers 'friend' calling out his brother's name. He decided to shower too suddenly feeling he had rolled in dirt all day.

He went into the downstairs' sparkling bathroom and winced _'this bathroom is way too light.' _ He let his eyes adjust from the dim light of the room to the harsh light of the bathroom then sighed. He remembered the times Daisuke and he took showers together. It was a lovely feeling when they bathed each other but now it was gone. Gone…just like Daisuke's love…just like his smile…just like his feelings for him. He got up out of his daze, made his way to the tub, and cut on the shower. The sound of rushing water relaxed him to a point where he'd forget about everything. It was like his only friend…the water. It calmed his heart, mind and spirit. It was like god. Swede by the water, he got undressed and stepped into god's natural gift.

Daisuke came out four minutes after Satoshi stepped in and when he didn't see him there he panicked. "Satoshi!" he called "where are you?"

"In the shower…I decided to freshen up too."

"But I thought you were making reservations"

"Already done…it doesn't take that long anymore"

"Anymore?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…"

"I'll be out soon. Just find something to do that you like" Daisuke pouted but complied with Satoshi's whishes. He went to get dressed then ventured downstairs to look at the TV's he'd seen coming in. Just as he was about to turn it on his brother came out. "Hey…Daisuke" he was smiling, but not just a usual smile, a smile of satiation. Krad cam in behind him in new clothes that made Daisuke a little suspicious but he said nothing. "Hey Dark…Mr. Hikari"

"I see you have all your manners intact" Krad said smiling.

"Yes sir"

"Ugh…Just call him Krad, Dai, he's not that important" Dark mused. Krad popped him softly and grinned. "Yes Daisuke, you can call me Krad."

"Thank you sir" he said bowing. Krad bowed back and then tugged Dark's arm. "We'll be late if we waste time. Good bye Daisuke" Dark allowed himself to be pulled and Daisuke just stood there wide-eyed. Dark never let anyone drag him, not even good friends. _'This Krad person must have an affect on him. He must be the one he was looking for. I hope so.'_

Satoshi was just getting out of the shower when he remembered he forgot to bring a change of clothes. "Shit! Daisuke!" He called but to no answer. He called once more before giving up and just going to his room in a towel. Little did he know that Daisuke was downstairs at the time and he didn't have to sneak. By the time he got to the room the towel fell off somewhere, forgotten and he stood there blushing from head to toe. _'God I hate being a teen.' _He looked around but still no Daisuke. He sighed, half hoping he was there, then quickly got dressed for the occasion.

He walked down a minute later, dressed all in black slacks and a tight-fitting midnight shirt that made his eyes more mysterious, and found Daisuke already gawking at him. Satoshi didn't think he looked to bad but what was on his mind right now was how delicious Daisuke looked. He looked him up and down raking in the dark red slacks and the red leather shirt and sighed. He would never be able to touch him again. "Well…shall we go?"

"Su…Sure." And they walked out to enjoy the day.

_A/n: I only got tree reviews but I happy with them!_

_Alexander: '_settles for less girl'_ ** grins **_

_Rei: ** is thinking about Leon **_

_Little: sorry it a little short but I got writes block and I hate it right now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fatal Secret: Chapter 4**

**A/n: 198 hits and five reviews! I'm one happy cat. **

**Alexander: Sighs really settle for less girl.**

**Little: I'm going to kick your ass one day after you're popular**

**Alexander: Bring it on pussy! That can't be all that's stopping you**

Once they got out Satoshi and Diasuke had immediate attention from two girls who lived next door from them. They were twins, although one had her hair cut short, and they seemed to like being nosy in Daisuke's eyes. "Hi I'm Risa and this is my sister Rikku," The one with longer hair said, her voice was high and soft.

"Hello" the shorter haired one said but her voice was much rougher and deeper. Daisuke managed a meek "hello" and Satoshi just nodded in acknowledgement of their presence. "Are you new here?" the one named Rikku asked.

"I'm…" Daisuke started but was cut off by Satoshi

"He's a friend of mine from Japan" both girls squealed.

"How exotic" Risa chirped in her high-pitched voice "That would explain why your so cute." Daisuke blushed and Satoshi glared at her. She gulped and quickly changed the subject before Satoshi glare made her kill herself. "Umm...What's your name?"

"Daisuke" he looked at Satoshi who looked back with eyes as soft as a pillow and sighed.

"Are you two a couple" Daisuke blushed again and this time Satoshi's eyes saddened and looked away.

"Oh…no…It's nothing like that" he said a bit confused. A felling had hit him…a sad feeling. He didn't understand why it happened when he said no but he knew he had trouble saying it.

"Excuse me but Daisuke and I have somewhere to go. You're more than welcome to come over on days we're here but today we have plans."

"Oh well…"

"We'll see you later" and with that they left. Satoshi sighed and started walking in the opposite direction. "Satoshi are you okay?" he looked back to see concern and confusion in Daisuke's eyes"

"No" he answered bluntly and kept moving. Daisuke rushed to him in a daze. They didn't talk the whole while they were walking. "Were here," Satoshi said after the long and stressful silence.

"Oh…Where's here?"

"The Marina…" his tone was a little forced to be nice. Daisuke said no more, just simply was allowed to be lead to a table.

After hours at the Marina, Satoshi and Daisuke were more comfortable with being around one another after the silence. The talking began again with simple questions before they were in a playful feud about who was better at fighting. "I still say I'll kick your natural ass Dai"

"Oh really mind showing me"

"You're my guest. It wouldn't be polite to waste you." Daisuke laughed and took a sip of his juice. Satoshi kept his eyes to the bay. "Satoshi…" Daisuke began "Who were you to me?" Satoshi turned to look at Daisuke wide eyed and suddenly became very sad.

"Daisuke would you hate me if I told you" his voice became very soft.

"No…just please…tell me" He looked Daisuke in the eyes and saw that there was no lying in them so he began.

Daisuke took in every word of what Satoshi had to say to him very calmly until Satoshi told him about that night. He told him only half the truth, that his father made both their lives harder, but what Daisuke didn't know was the shooting. The shot that caused him so much pain was still missing and Daisuke could tell. "I remember us being lovers Sato-kun but what are you hiding from me?" he heard Satoshi sigh and he began to speak. "Daisuke my father's intentions were to break us apart. See this chain" he held up a silver chain with a black cross and white wings on it and Daisuke instantly remembered. "Yes it's the symbol of the Hikari's, right?"

"Yes Daisuke but that's not all…there is a second piece to this chain an piece that controls it"

"Yeah…" he took another sip "So what does that have to do with you?"

"Daisuke…. because of that piece my Father made me shoot away our relationship. Daisuke he tore us apart" Daisuke was silent as the memory flowed back to him. _'Satoshi was…he was…' _Daisuke leapt out of his seat onto Satoshi. "I knew there was a reason…I knew you'd never hurt me." He whispered. Daisuke remembered all of what happened and it was only a day. "Satoshi…" he hugged tighter "I finally remember who you are and what happened. The reason why I didn't is because…" the last few words sent Satoshi into a tail spin of emotions. "You were what now?"

"I was hit…by a car…I remember my mom screaming and Dark crying for the first time in years…and I had one regret…I hit you and thought you didn't love me…I thought I could get over it but I couldn't…the pain was too much…so I thought if you didn't love me I could at least still love you…" Satoshi smiled at this but then pushed Daisuke away. "Let's go home and discuss this…. we're attracting people," sure enough they were attracting a crowd. Daisuke got of Satoshi slowly and grinned at them. Satoshi stood up straight and apologized then grabbed the nervous Daisuke by the arm.

Back Home:

"Krad!" Dark moaned as Krad toyed with his pert nubs. He had one in his mouth and the other between his fingers. Just the feeling was driving Dark nuts. He let go of Darks nub and moved to his neck, biting and nipping at the soft skin. His free hand was currently in Darks pants massaging his crotch. Dark was bucking into that hand. "Krad please!" he wined as Krad bit down on his neck, drawing blood. "Relax little Mousey (Krad's pet name for Dark) you'll be there soon," and with that Dark felt the hand that was massaging him pull up and out over his abdomen. He whimpered at the lost warmth of Krad's hand. He knew what Krad was trying to do. In an instant, Dark was stripped of his pants….this was going to a long night.

A/N: You can imagine what Krad's doing to Dark. The next two chapters will be longer I promise…because…YAOI MADNESS between both couples. I cut it short because I still have writers block at moment so this chapter may not be better than others….sorry. Oh and Daisuke remembering is great too.

Alexander: YOU SUCK!

Little: Shove it ass!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fatal Secret: Chapter 5**

**A/n: Sorry it took such a while…I was caught up in hell- I mean School…yeah I mean school and final exams. I still own no one. These characters belong solely to the creator/s of D.N.Angel.**

Satoshi's P.o.v:

Never in my life did I think I'd ever felt so good after how Diasuke reacted. I felt like a ton of bricks was lifted of me and for that I wanted to thank him…in my own way. I tugged him along from the crowd of spectators to the path that leads to my house in minutes. Daisuke and I were going to celebrate old times and I didn't want to waste a second.

Normal P.o.v:

Daisuke was in a state of complete happiness now with his memory. His crimson eyes were bright and shining and he didn't mind being dragged although he might have been. He was just happy to know he had someone like Satoshi in his life. Some who was willing to protect him no matter what. He felt butterflies rise in his stomach as Satoshi dragged him along but the moment was short lived for as soon as they were away he was let free from Satoshi's grip. Crimson met blue and in an instant they were kissing. It was light and sweet at first but then turned into something rough and lustful. Tongues danced and saliva dripped as they kissed more expertly but this, to, was short lived as Satoshi broke their heated kiss. "In…in time" he whispered to Daisuke who was very dazed and very turned on but nodded in agreement.

They were halfway home (because they raced each other after they kissed) when they met up with the girls from earlier. "Rikku look! It's Daisuke and the other guy" Risa chirped as she saw them approaching.

"We saw them earlier. You don't have to be so energetic…their just boys"

"Yeah but maybe he can introduce me to his cuter older brother" at this Rikku sighs and Risa runs to greet them. "Hiya Daisuke! And Daisuke's friend"

"I have a name"

"Hello, and yes he does have a name" they both say together

"Then what is it"

"It's Satoshi…Right?" Rikku says and Risa looks at her.

"You could have told me before I made an ass of myself"

"You could have told yourself, I mean, all you want is the name of Daisuke's older brother"

"RIKKU!"

"What it's true!"

"No it's not"

"Yes it…" they got no father because Satoshi interjected by grabbing Daisuke's hand and pulling him away from the bickering girls. They both watched as Satoshi pulled him away by the hand and followed after a length of time. They stayed silent until they reached the front door of Satoshi's house. "Girls…if you must bicker then go home…but…if you can control yourselves…" they both nodded widely "We can!" they said in chorus. Satoshi sighed "Fine…come in." He opened the door and they all stopped wide eyed. What they saw made them want to just rip their eyes out. Krad…Satoshi brother was fully sheathed inside of Dark on the couch and thrusting so hard the couch was protesting. Quickly Satoshi shooed the girls out and closed the door in their faces. "Rikku…I think I've gone blind"

"Me too Risa me too" he heard them say. He looked to Daisuke and was surprised to find him smirking somewhat. "Krad!" Satoshi nearly screamed and in turn got a jump from his previously busy brother. "What the fuck are you doing…on the couch I mean if you want to do that take it in your room!" Krad laughed at his brother and slid out of his panting and now embarrassed lover.

"But it'd be no fun fucking him in privet…"

"Ewww….just go please go."

"Fine but you forget how much you and I have in common in _that_ way, little brother" he smirked and carried Dark off to be ravished once again. "He's sick" he heard a soft chuckle from the side and was surprised to find it was Daisuke. "What's so funny?"

"No….It's not humorous laughter but rather relived"

"Why"

"All this time Dark has been searching for someone and all the while he hasn't really been happy. Till' now…I can't believe it's your brother Sato-kun"

"I can't believe they were having sex on the couch…I think I may have to burn it later" Daisuke laughed out of humor and so did Satoshi.

Daisuke's P.o.v:

(Dai: I have a p.o.v? I have a p.o.v! wOOt) I laughed along with Satoshi, secretly enjoying his laugh more than the actual thing we were laughing at. His laugh was soft, just like his voice, but it was a little husky. I liked his laugh…no…I loved his laugh. I felt a pang in my heart as he stopped laughing but it was gone when he smiled at me. He gestured for me to follow with his hand and I graciously took it.

Normal P.o.v:

Satoshi and Daisuke went upstairs and to their room for a rude surprise. The room was covered in roses and there was a note assigned to Daisuke. Satoshi read it aloud "Daisuke…this is mom. How are you? Is your memory back? I sent you a whole bunch of roses and Dark too. I hope he found his special someone. Well if you need me I'm here kay Dai. Love Emiko Niwa. Awww… that's so sweet"

"Shut up" Daisuke fumed as Satoshi laughed. Daisuke was really fuming after Satoshi took the letter and stuck it on his wall saying "Well keep it a Dai's first letter from his mommy." Daisuke got up and stormed out of the room. "Wait Daisuke…" he said and ran after him.

Daisuke walked until he got to the far end of the house and sank to the ground. _'So much for a loving boyfriend' _he sighed and rested against the wall until a voice, lighter than air entered his mind. _"Satoshi…he didn't mean it_…_he just wanted you to laugh'_ Daisuke thought about it for a second and sighed again. He heard footsteps approaching but looked away from the person making them. He knew who the person was and didn't want to face him. "Daisuke…I'm sorry…I just wanted you to laugh." His voice was filled with regret "I won't do again…I promise." Daisuke turned around suddenly and looked into clear blue eyes that held only truth. He nodded to show he understood then got up. "Don't I get a tour?" Satoshi smirked and nodded.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Before the tour was over Daisuke and Satoshi had made themselves comfy in the lounge that Satoshi had a lock on to keep Krad out. I had a flat screen 20" TV with DVD, large, cozy couches that were a deep blue, a fridge, and a case full of DVD's. Daisuke sat on the couch while Satoshi popped in a DVD for them to watch. He went to Daisuke "Well let's regain the rest of your memory, Shall we?"

"But I already remember everything"

"Not what kind of relationship we were in"

"Umm…" he was silenced by Satoshi who had climbed into his lap

_A/n: Sorry for this chapter…I promised Yaoi but my computer's getting fixed. So I rushed a chapter just before I'm off it for two weeks. Sorry._

_Littleblackkat2_


End file.
